Danthony
by ThatCreepyStalker
Summary: This is about my new OTP Danthony! Hope you enjoy


Danthony

It was a day before Vidcon was going to start and due to overwhelming demand Dan and Phil decided to team up with Smosh to make a video as so many fans had asked for it. Dan and Phil had already flown to California a few days before Ian and Ant came because they had just been in Vegas.

It was now Tuesday and Ian and Ant arrived at 3.00 am in the morning to their hotel room next to Dan and Phil's. When Dan and Phil saw them they invited them over for an early breakfast. When it struck 6.00 am the boys got a text message from the owners of Vidcon telling them that it had to be rescheduled till Thursday due to classified reasons. "That's actually quite good since if we film today we can edit tomorrow and release it before Vidcon starts yea?" said Dan, "Actually that sounds like a really good idea Dan, shall we get started guys?" agreed Anthony and so they started.

By about 6.00 pm they had finished filming and began editing, Ian and Phil had filmed everything so in order for it to be fair, Dan and Anthony had to edit. "Phew, we've finished our jobs now all you guys have to do is edit! If we finish we might have enough time to hit up a restaurant and film lunchtime or something" said Ian as he packed up the equipment and gently placed it in the suitcase labelled 'equipment'. Dan laughed and looked at Anthony, his eyes sparkled causing Dan to stare at his eyes for a few seconds and forget what he was gonna say, "We'll see you gays later on", laughed Ian as he looked at the way Dan stared at Anthony and picked up the suitcase and placed it in his blue Subaru. Phil laughed and nodded with Ian then they both got into the car once it was loaded up and drove back to the hotel.

Dan's eyes quickly blinked when he heard the word 'gays' and looked away scratching his neck nervously. He didn't want his reputation ruined although he knew it was a joke but he still got paranoid. "Right, well we GAYS should carry on with the editing and maybe try to finish it yea", Dan laughed anxiously hoping Anthony wouldn't notice that he was anxious. "Yea sure", smirked Anthony getting into his car. Dan got in too but checked his phone just to make the situation less awkward. He was glad his notifications were full of smoshers and danosaurs tweeting him how excited they were. "Might answer them" Dan murmured. Anthony heard him and sharply turned in his direction and nodded silently although he knew it would make the car ride awkward. Dan laughed at some of the messages especially one of them, "This might be the start of Danthony and Phian asdsfhsgdiogh" he read it out laughing at the names that person gave them. He replied saying "Haha what a lovely mental image, thank you very much :)x". Anthony looked over before he sent the tweet and laughed. "Can't get enough of the hardcore fans can you?" Dan nodded as well but replied "Yea, they've even made Phan and I heard Ianthony". "Yea" Anthony dragged that and sighed. Dan looked at him but then realized he wasn't sighing at him he was sighing at how stupid the driver infront of him was parking.

When they finally got out of the parked car they walked towards their hotel room awkwardly. When they entered the room Dan jumped on the massive couch and spread his legs out. He was wearing shorts and a vest top so his legs and arms showed up. Anthony looked at his legs and bit his lip. He tried to contain himself but he couldn't. He looked up at him and felt something in his pants. He rushed to the bathroom and looked at his area. He had a raging boner and he couldn't hide it.

He had lost count of time as he imagined Dan naked and couldn't calm his area. "Are you okay there, you've been in there for about 45 minutes", "Uhhh yea, just doing something". Instantly Dan got the idea, he knew in a little bit of his mind that maybe, just maybe that Anthony had a boner. He got up, and walked towards the door, not wanting to alarm Anthony, he tip-toed towards the bathroom door. He held the door handle for a few seconds, many thoughts went through his head like 'maybe this isn't a good idea' or 'what if Anthony doesn't have a boner', but he grasped the handle, shaking, ready to see the truth. He slowly opened the door, Anthony noticed, he tried to quickly zip his pants up, the door was opening and then...

Dan saw it! He saw Anthony hiding his area with his hands, his face was shocked; in fact, both of their faces were in shock. Then Dan walked in, they eyed each other up. Dan stood looking at Anthony then he reached out for Anthony's hand and brought it down, revealing the raging boner. Dan slowly held it and stroked it carefully, making sure Anthony got all the delight. Anthony let out little screams as Dan stroked it faster and faster. Dan then stopped and Anthony looked up. Dan took off his clothes and so did Anthony. They were now both naked in the empty hotel room. Anthony pulled Dan towards him then they started to stroke each other's boners. They both made noises and then Anthony turned Dan around. Dan's backside was now facing Anthony's penis and so Anthony began the process of their buttsex. Anthony inserted his penis into Dan's bum and then held him close, with the other hand he stroked Dan's boner as he screams. Anthony let go of him and played with his hair while still stroking his dick. Dan screamed 'harder' and held on to the tap next to them. When Dan reached his orgasm he screamed louder than he had been screaming the whole time and squirted some of his cum out. After a few seconds Dan felt Anthony's liquid in him and screamed louder enjoying every second. After a while they switched over but Dan fucked Anthony much harder.

After an hour of switching over every few minutes for buttsex they stopped. They were both exhausted but still enjoyed it. They sat on the couch and breathed heavily. Dan then reached over to kiss Anthony. Anthony kissed back and then they started French kissing. They kissed for ages until they heard footsteps. Dan ran to the bathroom and grabbed Anthony and his clothes, when he reached the living room he threw Anthony's clothes over to him but accidently mixed up the shirts. The both got dressed quickly but didn't realize that they were wearing each other's shirts until they had got fully dressed. They were about to change but Phil and Ian came in. Phil looked at them and had a weird look on his face, "Dan weren't you wearing the vest?", "Uhh yea, but Anthony wanted to try it on so uhh yea", "Oh, anyway I gotta use the bathroom", then Anthony remembered that they hadn't cleaned the bathroom and quickly rushed to the bathroom, "Sorry so do I I'm kinda busting if you know what I mean", he laughed to make it seem more lifelike but was still nervous.

"Weird" murmured Ian, "Anyway, so have you finished the editing yet?" asked Ian "No, sorry we got a bit too carried away with answering the fans" replied Dan, this time he was more chilled out then before. Ian looked at his phone, it stuck 7.00 pm "Well, you still have time, you can still get it finished but that's great you answered them". Anthony then came out of the bathroom and sat back down and got out his phone "Sorry, excuse me, I kinda gotta go" laughed Ian as he sprinted towards the bathroom. Phil got out his iPhone and said "Do you wanna take the feeling test, I've got the really great app that lets you-" "No Phil, that app is rubbish, it doesn't even work. Don't bother trying to impress girls with that". Anthony laughed and so did Phil, "Well, I guess you're right but I still think it's cool". Ian strolled out of the bathroom looking more relieved than he did when he came in, "Soooo, wanna see that new restaurant down town?" "Yeah, sure we can have a little snack there and even film lunchtime even though it's not exactly time but who cares?" laughed Anthony as they all got up and walked out of the door. "Oh, hold on we'll just change shirts, that vest doesn't look good on you" laughed Dan "See I told you they're gay" laughed Ian as he talked to Phil. "We'll see you in the car" said Anthony. They closed the door and quickly got changed, and then they made out one last time before they had to go. As Anthony reached for the car keys, Dan slapped his ass and growled, Anthony just smiled as they walked out of the door.

The End

Hope you guys enjoyed it thanks for reading xD


End file.
